El mocoso en la bañera
by Maru de Kusanagi
Summary: Un quinceañero se encuentra con su superheroe del otro mundo. Situado en el mundo altertnativo de SEARCHING FOR LEVI/ Buscando a Levi. ONESHOT. [LevixEren]


**El mocoso en la bañera _(1)_**

_(o El Superhéroe del Sótano)_

**Original **_**por**_** Blessende / **_**Traducción por Maru **_**de**_** Kusanagi**_

_Es una noche oscura y densa en la ciudad de Trent. Rorschach cuelga de la torreta de la Catedral Cartesiana, una zapatilla yace en un borde, la otra cuelga en el aire. El vigilante enmascarado viste más que un rostro, una eternamente cambiante miríada de manchones de tinta negros y blancos. Los ojos sesgados bajo la máscara observan la ciudad debajo. Está tranquila, demasiado para su gusto. La ciudad debajo duerme, pero, como siempre_… él _no puede._

Era pasada medianoche y hubo un estallido inesperado de energía. Un transformador parecía haberse fundido. Así oyó decir a las voces en la calle.

Era medianoche, y Eren Jaeger tampoco podía dormir.

El muchacho estaba enterrado bajo la colcha, iluminado con una linterna entre sus dedos hábiles. Estaba hojeando las páginas de 'El Vigilante Enmascarado', número 55, con cuidado de no ensuciar las páginas. El quinceañero estaba tan metido en los cuadros blancos y negros, que perdió la noción del tiempo.

El comic había sido su botín de guerra, tras ganar una apuesta con el caracaballo rubio ceniciento de su clase. Una jirafa, que se llamaba Jean Kirstein. Jean había proclamado que podía patearle el trasero a Eren luchando. Una proclama exagerada, infundada desde el principio. Hubo insultos y decirse cosas de uno al otro. Caracaballo y bastardo suicida habían sido los temas recurrentes de sus argumentos. La lucha hubiera sido un empate, si Eren no se le hubiese lanzado a Jean y mordido el dedo meñique. No hubo amputación de dedos, pero Kirstein tuvo que correr a la enfermería. Y la muchedumbre de diez espectadores declaró a Eren ganador por default. Fue alzado en hombros y le alabaron lo aguerrido. Por supuesto, su triunfante espíritu se desinfló como un globo al volver a casa. Su madre, Carla, lo terminó de desmoronar.

'_¿Peleando? ¡Otra vez! ¡Ay, Eren, ¿así fue como te crié?!_

Aparte de pelear, Eren tenia otra afición que se tomaba muy en serio. Más aún que meterse en peleas callejeras. Comics. Bajo la cama de Eren, había un cajón secreto de Ace, El Caballero Oscuro, Los Vengadores, Flash Gordon y Watchmen, éste último era un favorito reciente, a pesar de que estaba tratando meterse en la cabeza de _ése_. Algunas de las novelas graficas habían sido rapiñadas de ventas de garaje, otras las había cambiado con Armin por los renombrados diarios de su padre. Eren definía que quien escogiera el Origen de las especies de Darwin por encima de Vigilante Enmascarado tenía que estar al menos un _poquitín_ chiflado, y necesitaba poner sus prioridades en orden.

Armin no se tomó su consejo a pecho, y le repuso a Eren que era un juzgador idiota.

Era justo, pensó Eren.

Si Armin no fuese un nerd, ¿quién le haría la tarea?

Eren se estiró bajo la manta, despreocupado por los ruidos de una canilla goteando en el baño. Tembló ligeramente contra la tela fría, ya que había dejado la gran ventana francesa abierta de par en par. Estaba siendo descuidado, lo sabía. Pero, esta noche, era la noche de la rebelión. Esta noche, era la noche del 'caos'. Todo, porque Eren tenía la casa para sí.

Esta noche, sería un hombre libre, libre de hacer lo que quisiese como cualquier adolescente deseaba. Podía sentarse toda la noche y leer sus comics y no habría quien le ordenara acostarse. Habría preferido mirar hasta tarde sus series o alguna peli x con gore, pero no había electricidad en el barrio y nadie podía hacer que el generador marchara. Así que, serían _comics_.

Su madre estaba de visita en lo de un amigo del trabajo. No había nadie más en la familia Jaeger. Su padre, Grisha, los abandonó cuando Eren tenía apenas diez, salió caminando una tarde en las oscuras sombras. Su papá nunca volvió a ser visto. El único recuerdo de Eren era la extraña llave que Grisha le dejó en su poder, antes de hacer acto de desaparición. Eren no sabía por qué el hombre se fue de casa. Era uno de esos misterios en la vida, que sólo los adultos entendían. Así como las fotos enmarcadas de Grisha que seguían en el cambiador de Carla, que insistía en conservar por alguna extraña e inexplicable razón. Eren había roto las fotos en su cuarto. No era sentimental. Al menos, no con gente que le daba la espalda a otros.

Las cejas de Eren se fruncieron y dejó de pensar en su papá. Miró a los cuadros blancos y negros de la página. ¿Quién necesitaba padres, cuando podía remplazarles fácilmente con héroes de historieta?

_Rorschach se lanzó en una trayectoria, aterrizando en el domo del mausoleo. Atisba una figura corriendo en un callejón sumergido en sombras. Le persigue, paso a paso y finalmente arrincona al extraño en el final del callejón sin salida. 'Hurrm' susurra, y la figura se vuelve, pero hay algo en su mano-_

La linterna parpadea y da su última luz, dejando a Eren en completa y absoluta oscuridad.

_Maldición._

El quinceañero rueda de la cama, murmurando en sorpresa. De todos los momentos, de los que la linterna se murió, debía que ser el peor.

Las pilas eran el único pensamiento en su cabeza. _Debo conseguir pilas_. Necesitaba _saber_ que pasaba a continuación.

Carla debía tener una reserva en algún lado.

Eren tanteó su salida del cuarto y sintió la alfombra bajando las escaleras. Dio un giro furtivo y se detuvo en el pasillo.

En las sombras que llenaban la casa como invitados no llamados, algo llamó su atención. Había una luz bajo una de las puertas del corredor. Una extraña y vacilante luz brillaba en el polvo entre el piso y la puerta.

El sótano…

Un momento. Había un apagón. _Nada_ debía estar funcionando. ¿Qué rayos era eso en el sótano?

_Oh dios. ¿Un… ladrón?_

Tanteó la puerta, tomó el pomo de acero tan quieto como pudo, y lo giró.

_Cerrado._

Siempre había estado cerrado, recordó.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Llamar a la poli? ¿Esperar que el ladrón saliera por si mismo? _Ay, decisiones, decisiones._

En su cabeza, Eren se imaginó a Jean llamarle marica y tener a ese idiota fanfarrón riéndosele con el meñique vendado apuntándole a la cara. La imagen mental fue lo suficiente como para hacerle salir de su duda y se decidió.

Dio dos pasos atrás y recordó lo que alguien una vez le dijo. De _nunca_ entrar al sótano. _Nunca_, dijo la omnipresente voz de la consciencia. Cuando Eren tenia diez, había escuchado. Ahora que tenía quince, con un padre que nunca estaba, le importaba un bledo.

Eren se alistó y se lanzó a la puerta.

_¡THUD!_

_¡Craaaaack!_

Las bisagras crujieron y se rindieron al peso del golpe. Tropezó dando pasos al suelo polvoriento, raspando sus rodillas contra el borde y aterrizó en una pila de brazos y piernas.

Bueno. Eso no fue como lo planeó.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo, se encontró a si mismo yaciendo en un pantano de polvo, telarañas y grasa de motor vieja.

_Jodidamente fantástico_, murmuró el adolescente y se sacudió el polvo de la remera, soltando una delgada nube de polvo.

Tosió, observando en derredor.

No había nadie más en el sótano, para su sorpresa. Ningún ladrón, asesino serial, nadie en absoluto.

Pero sabía que esas luces estaban. Y ese conocimiento no le daba calma.

Había una puerta gigante en el medio del sótano, alzándose hasta el techo del mismo. Se alzaba en el apretado espacio, como si perteneciera allí con su extraña y majestuosa aura. Pequeñas luces estaban encendidas alrededor de su arcada, como torres de control de un aeropuerto en una noche nublada. También había electricidad estática en el aire, que hizo que los pelos de sus brazos pararse.

_Que demonios…_

Eren vió un candado a la izquierda del arco, tallado en la columna entre las líneas de barras.

_Un cerrojo…_

Miró larga y atentamente a esta rareza en su construcción. Y la pieza encajó en su cabeza.

Eren buscó la cadena alrededor de su cuello, y la sacó.

La llave de Grisha estaba fría contra su palma, iluminada por las luces del arco. Brillaba y se sentía más pesada que lo usual. Casi como si la cosa rara del sótano llamara a la llave.

Era una apuesta arriesgada, pero Eren hizo lo que cualquiera en su posición hubiera hecho.

Se arrepentiría luego.

Tan pronto como metía la llave en el hueco, hubo un clic.

Una voz habló, mecánica y vacía de emociones.

'_Código de Autorización Aceptado. Bienvenido a Titán.'_

Lo próximo que supo, era que yacía en el fondo de una bañera.

..-..

Había un sentimiento casi indescriptible, que le dictaba palabras inútiles y frases obsoletas. Y ese estaba yaciendo en el fondo de la bañera, una bañara no vacía pero llena hasta el borde de agua. Sin saber como te metiste allí pero aun con vida bajo el peso de ciento cincuenta y dos litros de agua. Eren lucho para salir a la superficie y cuando lo hizo, el ruido de un chapoteo resonó a través del vacío de un baño prístino.

Calado hasta los huesos, el cabello goteando, sus pulmones clamaban por aire. Su pecho bajo y subió, el corazón retumbando en sus oídos inundados. Había manchas en su visión y la blancura de las paredes le miraba. Se tomo un momento para recuperar el sentido… eso, si le quedaba algo.

¿Dónde en el mundo… estaba?

Tosió, escupiendo y sintiendo la fría humedad colgarle como una segunda piel.

Eren se aferro del borde de la bañera y salió. Aterrizó un pie goteando en el ridículamente limpio suelo de azulejos y torpemente salió tras las cortinas.

Estaban las acostumbradas cosas y las no tanto. Vio una cosa que parecía un raro cepillo y una navaja sobre el lavabo. Había un lavatorio y canilla, albos secos. En verdad, lo único mojado era el charco que se formaba a los pies de Eren. No sabia donde estaba o de quien era la casa, pero parecía que no había estado nadie hacia tiempo. Se sintió culpable respecto a haber arruinado la ordenada apariencia del baño.

El adolescente analizó el cuarto, buscando la salida.

_Ah._

_¡La encontré!_

Cruzó el baño en dos zancadas, dejando un rastro de agua sucia detrás. Y cuando alcanzó la puerta, creció su desconcierto. No había picaporte, y estaba cerrada herméticamente. Eren apretó a lo largo de su superficie, las manos frenéticas en busca de una salida. Creció su sorpresa por la ausencia de bisagras o bordes. Nunca había visto una puerta tan jodidamente perfecta. Bajo su tacto, una luz roja se encendió a los lados de la puerta metálica.

Eren oyó el ruido de garras rasgando del otro lado y el ladrido de un perro.

Se retiró, sorprendido.

_Momento._

_¿Un perro?_

El can siguió ladrando, chocando la puerta metálica y aullando, molesto.

Eren se agachó y miró al minúsculo espacio entre los bordes. Tal vez, si pudiera palanquear la puerta… miró alrededor por algo que le sirviera de palanca. Un destornillador, cuchillo… dios, debía haber _algo_.

Se volvió al lavatorio. Había un reloj digital colgado sobre el gabinete de medicinas, que no había notado antes. Decía '10:53 pm'. Eren frunció el ceño ante eso. ¿Cuánto había estado yaciendo en la bañera? Se aventuró en ese raro sótano pasada larga la medianoche. ¿Cuándo entro a la bañera? ¿Cuán largo era _posible_ respirar bajo agua?

Eren abrió el gabinete, el olor de antisépticos y formol le asaltó sin previo aviso y ocultó su nariz en la manga, hurgando en el contenido. ¿Qué carajo es ese olor? Se encontró rollos y rollos de lo que parecían vendas medicamentadas, y, por supuesto, el _olor_. También cinco botellas de píldoras, etiquetadas con una delgada escritura negra.

Pero nada que lo ayudara salir de este cuarto miserable.

_Mierda._

Eren se volvió, la primera sensación de shock asentándose. Estaba en problemas, definitivamente en graves problemas. ¿Cómo fue a parar de estar en su sótano a… a _esto_?

Sólo había una explicación lógica.

Alguien lo había asaltado y lo había traído. Posiblemente lo habían raptado de su casa, y ahora estaba siendo retenido como un rehén. Y por la apariencia de las cosas, había estado aquí largo rato.

Igual, parte de él se preguntaba, ¿quien en el mundo querría a un empapado niño de quince años?

La respuesta no le resultó tranquilizadora.

Eren colapsó junto a la bañera, perplejo. Se llevó las rodillas al pecho y se pasó las manos por su húmedo cabello castaño.

El perro afuera había dejado de ladrar, y nuevamente se impuso ese silencio inquietante.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que sus secuestradores volviesen?

¿Cuánto tiempo le quedaba?

No lo sabía.

Los ojos turquesa de Eren buscaron en derredor. Un arma. Necesitaba un arma. Pero, ¿cómo se suponía que se defendería con bolas de algodón, una especie de cepillo de dientes en su sitio y… una navaja?

_No._

Podía _hacer_ algo.

Armado de determinación, Eren se irguió y se acurrucó contra el lavatorio. Se acercó a la navaja, tomó su borde y reveló la cuchilla. A continuación, tomó una toalla y la hundió en el agua, dejándola empapar.

Y entonces esperó.

Hubo un clic.

El reloj en la pared marcó la una.

_Momento._

_¿La una?_

..-..

Hay cosas que una persona espera cuando llega a su pequeño y solitario departamento tras un largo y agotador dia de trabajo. Cuando eres un soltero de veintiséis años, teniente recientemente promovido de Cuerpos de Paz de Titan, eso usuamente significaba una cena tranquila, un vaso de vino tinto, limpiar el lio de dicha cena y vino, un rudimentario juego de atrapa la pelota con su mascota robot y entonces, un muy necesitado descanso.

Lo que Rivaille Levi no esperó fue hallar a Krobe (su perro robot) en alerta máxima. El cachorro de rottweiler estaba mirando la puerta del baño con sus orejas paradas.

_Lindo perrito._

_Pero estúpido, dolorosamente estúpido._

'Hey, bobo. ¿Qué te puso _alerta_?' preguntó al droide, una cansada sonrisa tirando del borde de sus labios. Levi se quitó el saco y bajo una rodilla para acariciar las orejas de Krobe.

El perro sorprendentemente no buscaba atención. En cambio, tiró del pantalón de Levi y lo arrastró hacia la puerta, instando al hombre a que revisara.

'Bueno, bueno, ¿qué te hizo _la puerta_ ahora? ¿Acaso la grande y maldita se cerró sobre tu cola? ¿Acaso te ladró en respuesta?'

Con un suspiro de exasperación, Levi se volvió hacia el peligroso objeto y puso una mano sobre la superficie metálica. Tenía la intención de mostrarle a Krobe que la puerta era inofensiva, que no había nada vengativo acerca de todo. La puerta se abrió de par en par y Levi fue amenazado por la segunda sorpresa de su día.

Había un muchacho en su baño, un extraño en toda regla, sosteniendo una navaja en su mano extendida. ¿Qué era lo más extraño? Que el chico trataba de verse fiero y amenazante con ello.

Levi lo miró larga e intensamente.

Las emociones que pasaban por el rostro del chico eran lo más sorprendente de observar. Ojos verde turquesa sorprendidos en un principio y labios entreabiertos en sorpresa para decir: '¿Raw… Shark? **_(__2)_**' en el más bajo de los suspiros.

Levi silenciosamente esperaba que 'raw shark' fuese una especie de modismo para decir 'perdón por meterme sin invitación… Sr. Levi, le imploro clemencia', pero el chico estaba otra vez en posición de lucha.

Cuando Levi dio un paso en la luz, flexionando los dedos con un brillo asesino en sus ojos grises, el momento duda al fin terminó. Y entonces el chico vino dolorosamente al ataque.

..-..

'¡Auch! ¡Salite, psicópata!' gritó el chico, forcejeando debajo suyo. '¡SALITE!'

Levi suspiró.

'Hablas castellano, eh? Eso es un alivio. Y me encantaría _salirme_ de encima, como dices, pero todavía no estas _autorizado_.' El hombre más bajo dijo amenazante, esposando las manos del mocoso en su espalda. El adolescente se puso rojo tomate. Levi tenía al chico contra el suelo, sentado sobre su espalda. El mocoso no se había rendido aún. Era alto, observó Levi molesto.

'¡SALITE!' gritó el muchacho.

'Okey, _dos_ cosas,' dijo Levi, sosteniendo la navaja en la cara del chico.

'Primero. ¿De _verdad_ pensaste que _**esto**_ te iba a servir?' Levi tiró la navaja lejos. '… Segundo y más importante, ¿quién _mierda_ sos?'

El chico estuvo quieto y giró el cuello para enfrentar la mirada de Levi.

'¡Eres tú quien me raptó, imbécil!'

'No hice semejante cosa. Créeme; si fuera a raptar una mierdecilla molesta como tú, creo que al menos _lo recordaría_.'

'Entonces, ¿por qué mierda me desperté en tu bañera?'

Levi miró a la susodicha en cuestión y apuntó con un dedo en su dirección.

'¿Viniste a través de _eso_?'

'Ajá,' repuso el chico. '¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar?'

'Estás en Trost.'

'¿Trost? Nunca escuché de ese lugar.'

'Está en Titán.'

'¿Es eso un país?'

Levi lo miró, sus ojos grises fallándole en ocultar su sorpresa.

..-..

La red de comunicación Gale pitó en el silencio, indicando una llamada entrante hasta que el teniente encendió su comunicador en 'on'.

'Levi', exhaló Hanji, la emoción evidente en su voz. 'Ay, Levi, ¿dónde está ese chico?'

'¿Qué quieres, Hanji? Espero que me estés llamando para ofrecerme asistencia en entregar al chico a las autoridades.'

'No, no, no debes. Revise una pista. Y es verdad. Él _es_ de la Tierra. ¿Me oíste? Él es de la _Tierra_. ¿SABES qué significa eso?'

'¿Qué estás parloteando, mujer? ¿Te resbalaste y de diste la cabeza contr-?'

'No, dijiste que él te llamo _de una manera_…'

'Sí, _Raw Shark_. Lo que sea que mierda signifique.'

'No, mi querido _Leviatán_. Quiso decir _Rorschach. _R-O-R-S-C-H-A-C-H. El héroe de un comic llamado 'Watchmen', quien coincidentemente viste un capote, justo como _tú_. No encontraba el libro en los archivos de Titan. ¿De donde crees que lo consiguió _él_?'

'¿Cuál es idea, cuatrojos?'

'Mmmm, mi idea es… que el chico es de la Tierra. Te lo dijo, y eso lo respalda.'

Hubo un silencio pensativo.

'Hanji, espera. ¿Me estás diciendo que hay un portal ilegal conectado a mi bañera?'

'esocreo.'

Ruido de estática, y Levi pronunció una maldición.

'¿Dónde esta el chico ahora, Levi?'

'Ah, lo tiré por la ventana. Se lo merecía.'

'¿Tú hiciste qué?'

'No te preocupes; le puse un equipo. Apuesto que ni sabe para qué es. Apuesto a que está sentado en esa cornisa de dieciséis pulgadas, contando los segundos que le quedan a su inútil existencia.'

'Ay, Levi,' le amonestó Hanji.

..-..

'-treinta y cinco missisipis. Trescientos treinta y seis missisipis. Trescientos treinta y siete missisipis. Trescientos treinta y ocho missisipis…'

El chico estaba sentado en el borde, los ojos esmeralda parpadeando amplios, horrorizados. Era de verdad una cornisa de dieciséis pulgadas lo que rodeaba la ventana, y todo lo que le separaba de una caída infinita a las oscuras profundidades de una ciudad enceguecedora. Estaban los rascacielos más altos que había visto en su vida, aeronaves zumbando en los espacios entre los edificios como autos en una autopista. No entendía nada de ese lugar. ¿Cómo un edificio parecía alzarse tan alto como hasta los cielos, sin un final a la vista? O, ¿por qué había un perro robótico sentado en el marco de la ventana, ladrándole con rencor? O, ¿cómo el reloj había saltado del uno al diez? Y, ¿por qué estaba siendo obligado a sentarse aquí afuera, como castigo por haber mordido la mano de ese bastardo?

Levi salió al balcón con una taza de té en la mano. A la contraluz del interior del departamento, miró a Eren con sus fríos ojos grises. Tomó un largo trago de su té y miró con indiferencia al chico sentado en la cornisa.

'Che, mocoso, ¿qué tal va?'

Eren le fulminó con la mirada, todavía contando por lo bajo.

'-cuarenta missisipis. Trescientos cuarenta y un missisipis. Trescientos cuarenta y dos missipis. Trescientos cuarenta y tres missisipis…'

Levi sonrió con malicia.

'Así que, eres de _la Tierra_. Tienes agallas, niño. Te reconozco eso. La mayoría de la gente se hubiera cagado en los pantalones para este momento.'

'-trescientos cuarenta y cuatro putos bastardos. Trescientos cuarenta y cinco imbéciles. Trescientos cuarenta y seis _cabrones.'_

La sonrisa de Levi se hizo más amplia.

'Acomódate y medita en lo que hiciste. Es una noche ventosa, y hay sesenta mil novecientos sesenta metros debajo de ti. Trata de no perder la pisada. Puedo o no recuperar tu cuerpo aplastado del pavimento.' Levi se sacudió una mota de polvo de la manga. 'Los Titánicos creemos firmemente en la limpieza y el orden, sabes. Especialmente yo.'

Levi oyó su puerta zumbar y el aviso de Gale de la llegada de una visita.

'Parece que tienes visita. Quién sabe… pude ser la policía militar en su visita para _llevarte_. ¿Crees que te darán asilo político?'

Captó la expresión de estupefacción del chico y Levi rió.

El teniente apenas se había apartado de las puertas del balcón cuando oyó un rumor y un fuerte ¡THWACK!

Se paralizó. No, no, el mocoso no podría haberlo hecho. Se volvió sobre sus pies y se apoyó en las puertas de vidrio.

El borde estaba vacío, y Levi saboreó la bilis subirle por la garganta.

Ese _idiota._

..-..

'¿No lo encontraste todavía?' preguntó Hanji.

Levi escaló bajando el edificio, las manos enguantadas alrededor del cable que bajaba por su ventana. 'No todavía, cuatrojos. Y bajá un cambio. No quiero asustar a ningún tonto indefenso que llegue a asomarse a su ventana.'

Levi tiró de la cuerda, dándose un poco de espacio. Probó el cable que iba paralelo, que estaba holgado, firme y con un peso adherido todavía.

Rivaille sabía que debía llegar al final de la línea pronto. El cable de maniobras no llegaba más de quinientos metros.

No erraba.

Mientras bajaba, alcanzó el primer nivel de las nubes que colgaban alrededor del edificio departamental. A pesar de la niebla, vió al chico colgar ladeándose, con el cable enganchado a su espalda.

El chico estaba vivo. Pero su cara tenía un enfermizo color azul.

Levi le tomó de la cabeza y le hizo volverse. Los ojos verdes se giraron, confusos bajo los párpados.

Esos ojos se abrieron de par en par ante su presencia.

'¿Qué rayos… eres tú? Rorschach… Spiderman… no lo entiendo.'

Levi suspiró.

'Me halaga que confíes en mi. No soy un superhéroe, mocoso de mierda… Regla numero uno, no hay héroes en Titán.'

El chico hizo silencio.

'¿Dónde _es_ este Titán? Sólo quiero volver a casa, imbécil.'

Levi hizo una pausa, cambiando su mirada a la cabeza castaña del chico.

_Esta bien. Si eso es lo que quieres_.

Aferró al chico, cortó los cables amarrados a la espalda del terrícola y cargó al adolescente sobre sus hombros, tratando de ser tan gentil como era posible. Levi colgaba en el aire, preguntándose cuál debía ser el curso de sus próximos actos. Era una subida difícil, y Levi no tenia ganas de tomar el camino largo. Ni era aficionado a cargar el peso de los dos. Rayos, el chico era más pesado de lo que parecía. Levi divisó un balcón cercano, y se lanzó ágilmente.

Quitándose los guantes con los dientes, golpeó en el cristal.

Una luz se encendió, y las cortinas subieron.

Una mujer con minúscula lencería apareció. Abrió las puertas corredizas, su expresión cambiaba de sorpresa a shock mientras veía a Levi, parado con un chico en sus hombros. Desde dentro del cuarto, Levi oyó un gruñido y ronquidos, como si alguien gimiese el nombre de la mujer (Silvia, al parecer), urgiéndole que volviese.

Levi se inclinó a la mujer.

'Perdón por interrumpir su fornicación, pero, ¿le importaría de que use su puerta delantera?'

..-..

'¿Éste es el_ Terrícola_? ¿Sigue con vida? Momento, ¿dónde vas? ¿Qué estas haciendo?' preguntó Hanji mientras Levi la empujaba para pasar, el adolescente aún en sus hombros. Se dirigió a su baño, gotas de sudor rodando por su espalda.

Levi pisó los azulejos, y miró a la bañera.

'Hanji… dijiste que el portal estaba aquí, ¿verdad?'

'Cierto. ¿Pero qué estas planeando-?'

Sin perder más tiempo, Levi cruzó el umbral y miró dentro del playo abismo de la bañera. El chico seguía gimiendo por los efectos de las náuseas. Levi sostuvo la cabeza del idiota y, sin aviso, el teniente lo sumergió dentro del agua.

El agua se alzó en un chapoteo. Pero Levi no cerró los ojos. Observó como la cabeza del chico se hundía, ojos azul verdosos abriéndose del shock y una llave saliéndose de entre las ropas del adolescente. Levi se agachó junto a la bañera y mantuvo la mano en la cabeza del chico, empujándole hacia abajo. No le permitió salir a la superficie y admiró como el conocido vacío de oscuridad se abría en el fondo.

Había pánico en esos ojos esmeralda.

'Nos vemos, vaquero espacial' murmuró Levi, preguntándose si el mocoso le oía.

Hubo un cambio en la expresión, casi feroz. Ojos petrificados mostraron un repentino estallido de furia y una mano salió del agua, aferrándose a Levi para llevarlo consigo.

Dedos se clavaron alrededor de la chalina de Levi, firmes y sin soltarse.

El chico abrió la boca para decir algo, pero todo lo que surgieron fueron burbujas de aire.

Tras ellos, Hanji dio un grito de sorpresa.

'Se va a ahogar, Levi. ¡Detente!'

Pero Levi miraba al chico sin remordimientos, y sin apartar la vista.

El vacío jaló y tiró de la mano. Se contrajo, tragando al chico con él.

La mano de Levi flotó en el agua vacía, su normalmente calmo corazón latiéndole en los oídos.

Retiró la mano y observó las ondas disolverse lentamente. Hasta que pudo ver su propio reflejo en la tina. Sólo él, parado y solo.

'¿Se ha… ido, Levi?' preguntó Hanji desde la puerta.

Levi tomó su pañuelo y se quitó la prenda mojada del cuello. Miró al pañuelo.

Por alguna extraña e inexplicable razón, el contacto de los dedos del chico permanecía.

'Sí…' dijo, confuso. 'Se ha ido.'

..-..

Eren despertó ante la voz de Armin gritando su nombre. Yacía en el pasillo, los ojos legañosos mirando a la oscuridad del techo. Su techo. ¿Había regresado a casa? _¿Casa?_ Armin encendió una linterna, su amarilla luz en el rostro de eren le hizo dar un respingo.

'¿Eren?' le llamó Armin, preocupado '¡Eren! ¿Estás bien? El abuelo me pidió que te visitara y, ay dios, te encontré yaciendo en el piso, y te creí muerto. Oh, dios, ¿qué te _pasó_? ¿Por qué estás… _mojado_ y _temblando_? ¿Estás lastimado? ¿Quieres que llame a emergencias?'

Eren se sentó y sacudió la cabeza. Estaba bien, bueno, tan bien como podía estar.

Miró su mano en silencio, preguntándose porqué había hecho aquello.

* * *

**TN: DIOSSSSS esto casi me mata de traducir!**

**1** Decidí traducir 'brat' como 'mocoso', ya que es el mote que veo usado por Levi para con Eren en español… sin embargo, también sería correcto usar 'pendejo', ya que 'brat' es un insulto bastante fuerte… así que, a veces, se me puede escapar poner 'pendejo' en lugar de 'mocoso'.

**2** Esta frase me costoooo… es una alusión a un juego de palabras en inglés: 'raw shark' suena similar a 'rorscharch'. Mi investigación me llevó a la traducción en español, donde optaron por 'rosas' para mantener un poco la analogía. De todas maneras, opté por dejarlo en inglés, ya que es un juego fonético.


End file.
